JaCeY (Through a Simple Touch) 10
by dark angel bb
Summary: This part specifically needs much attention. We are taking it one step higher on the ladder of being rated M. Hideko and Jacey both seems to have caught the jealousy bug, but what is their plans beyond seeking help. Who does Jacey turn to. What will Hideko do? Please just enjoy as always! Thank you kindly


The next morning Jacey rose from her soft cushion and rubbed her eyes. Manami was in the room leaving medicine on the bedside table. "I hope it was quiet enough in here for you Miss. I tried to tip toe." Jacey sat up as a towel fell from her forehead.

"Did I catch a fever?"

"When I found you this morning you were lying in bed with the shivers. You must have had a nightmare. I then decided to bring your medicine in here for when you awoke. I hope you don't mind my over thinking."

"Not at all. Thank you Manami-chan."

"Ah yes and Hideko was searching for you this morning. I decided not to tell him where you were since Nobu, Kenji, and Izanagi were complaining about how much sleep you have had the past few day's. You shouldn't over do it. I want you in bed before the clock strikes ten tonight." Jacey helped herself up and sighed.

"I hope it's that easy to be honest. Where is Hideko now?" She grabbed the glass of water and her medicine as she downed the pill in one sip.

"He was wondering around with Rie this morning." A funny feeling occurred within her as she took it upon herself to react accordingly.

"What was he doing with her?" Manami giggled.

"Probably talking, why so? Rumors have been going around that you and Hideko are a couple now as of yesterday." Jacey sighed.

"I don't know what to do, being as he is a demon. Should I dump him?" Manami came closer to Jacey to whisper.

"The incident the other day was a mistake. He's a really good kid. Ya know, I almost forgot about the time he rescued June from the death eaters. He was brave to do so. Not only that, but he helped Lilly when she had that really bad fever that barely took her life. He stayed up all night to hold her. How sweet." She squealed. "You miss, have a keeper." She smiled and got up from the bed as she wondered past Manami.

"Thanks again for the encouragement, and all that you do. Tell your staff I am pleased." She bowed as Jacey left the room. She wondered down the hallway and into the bright corridor. "So bright." She moaned, squinting her eyes before opening them again. "Much better." She heard voices coming down one of the halls as she jumped into a separate room to the side and listened. She was curious if it was Hideko and Rie, and it turned out to be just them. They were laughing and carrying on as they walked by. Jacey began to feel that strange sensation again. She turned to face the room's interior as she closed her eyes.

"Something wrong?" She reopened her eyes to see Dai standing directly in front of her. He was a man of the mansion. He could seep through the walls, almost like a ghost, but he wasn't dead. The markings on his chest allowed him to do such things. His black hair dangled in front his face, as his chest was bare. He usually found no need in shirts. They tangled within the walls interior structure.

"Oh no. I am perfectly fine." She smiled. Trying to reassure him.

"You busted into my room and I just thought perhaps someone was after you."

"I heard someone coming…I mean I was getting out of someone's way."

"Rie and Hideko's way? Are they gods now? If someone of your stature has to move from there presence then it must be true." She shook her head.

"I was just…"

"Spying on them then?" he crossed his arms. "You know better miss." She hung her head in dismay.

"I know. I am being a bad example aren't I?"

"Well no, I was just going to say if you wanted to spy then why not just ask me?" She hid her eyes.

"It's alright, I just have this strange feeling when I see them two together. They are so happy. When he's with me, he is not." Dai pulled out a grin. Something he had never done before.

"You like Hideko? You two would make a great couple."

"We already are, but I feel as if he doesn't know me anymore. He stormed off the other day, he may have been upset with both Eiji and I." He walked around Jacey to the door and opened it.

"What you are feeling is jealousy. If you are worried about it, why not hang onto another man and make Hideko jealous. I would be happy to play the part for your sake Miss." He motioned her out of the room. "It's been awhile since I've been out and about. Just seems like fun." She nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Pretty much all you do is talk to me, maybe reach for me every now and again. Show him your aware of my presence, but not his." She thought long and hard about it, figuring up a scheme. It was childish, but she had to settle things once and for all.

"Alright!" Jacey grabbed Dai's hand as his face pushed itself back to expressionless. She didn't quit understand this process, but went along with what Dai had to say.

"Rie is such a pretty girl, if I may say so myself." Jacey gleamed up at Dai who was much taller then she was.

"Yes. I offered her in when she had nowhere else to go. I couldn't let her and her sisters stay out in the cold of December. Kasumi had an awful chill, and Suzu was sickly. Rie was the only one taking care of them."

"How kind of you." They walked out into the open corridor as Jacey and Dai sat down on a couch. "Your kindness strikes me as unfaithful. I feel as though I have not done my fair share."

"Yes, but I have reached my limit as you are just blossoming. I have to give you props. You have protected the house twice from invasion." She got caught up in the conversation she didn't hear Hideko and Rie coming. Dai poked her side as she looked around to see the two, laughing and carrying on.

"What would you like me to do?" He whispered in a quiet voice. He didn't want to offend Jacey by touching her. Jacey raised her voice and giggled.

"So your markings. You need to go to Kenji about them." Hideko turned to face Dai and Jacey. Rie continued to talk. Jacey put her hand on the markings on his chest as Dai somewhat blushed, his face getting hot. Dai grabbed Jacey's hand and intertwined their fingers. He managed to make Jacey blush as well.

"I will Miss. I am sorry I haven't gone. It's been hard for me, getting out of the walls that is." He stood up and dragged Jacey off the couch, grabbing her other hand and doing the same as what he had done before. "Thank you. For talking to me." He waited for Jacey to make the first move. She pulled him in and gave him a hug before letting go. Dai turned around and walked towards his room. "Hello Hideko, Rie. It's nice to see you this afternoon." He walked on by, as Hideko stood motionless. Jacey closed her eyes and walked the other direction towards her office, unable to speak. Rie looked at Hideko and then back at Jacey.

"Oh goodness. Did I do something?" She smiled and looked back at Hideko.

"Yes. Thank you." Rie bowed and walked towards the girl's dormitory. Hideko chased after Jacey. He ended up going all the way passed her office to find her in the upper level gardens. She touched each individual flower and embraced the color of each. She enjoyed the smells of the roses and tulips. Even in the winter she had some peace and this is where Kei and Fumio stayed during the cold, rainy seasons. "Jacey?" He walked over and grabbed her hand. She stayed turned away from him. "You see this feeling? That was the same feeling I had when that bastard Vixen held you in his arms, kissing you. Jealousy. It's a bitch isn't it?" Jacey's eyes were teary, something that never had happened spontaneously before.

"It wasn't a kiss." She mumbled in a low voice.

"His lips touched your neck. It pissed me off, but I wasn't mad at you." He jerked her back into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her. "Jacey, you are my everything. I want you to know and realize this." She closed her eyes tight as she laid in his grip. Her eyes dripped water, tears.

"If I knew that was such a punishment to you, I would have had fun with it. You did manage to slit my throat with your own bare hands if you do recall." Hideko was comfortable enough now to bite and nibble on Jacey's ear making her flinch and bringing out a major blush she couldn't hide. "S-stop it." She tried to move.

"Even though you are an immortal yourself you are still a woman. I don't hurt women on my own accord. In fact I don't hurt men on my own accord. You know it was a complete accident." She shivered in his embrace. Her body was melting. "By the way, making me jealous the second time was a harsh thing to do, and with Dai of all people, my best friend. You touched yet another soft spot of mine. You punished me, I will punish you." He smirked.

"I am master! You will do no such thing!" She yelled. Hideko ran his tongue, the part of him that was most important to not only the hell society, or the Tengu's, it was a calming site as well, down the girls neck and then back up to her ear. She flinched and let out a slight moan. She lifted her hands to put them over her mouth.

"Oh god. I didn't mean to…" Hideko stopped.

"Your body just wants to be loved. You've never had this sensation before. You are too tense." His hands ran down her sides and back up again. She could easily move from his grip now, but she didn't want to. She couldn't in the sense of moving. She was frozen. Still occupied with her voice, the strange noises coming from it. Closing her eyes tighter she fell to the ground on her knees. With her hands still covering her mouth she felt as though she was going to burst. Hideko followed her down as he sat on his knees. She wanted more, but didn't want to show it. He proceeded to lick and nibble at her ears. Closing his eyes to feel calm and free. He wanted her to at least fill to get that sensation. Hideko moved his hands down to rub her legs lovingly. "Please allow me to stay by your side after this, even if you hate me. Despise me." He kissed her neck one last time before her eyes widened. She was dripping on the ground below, but it wasn't tears. She closed her eyes and leaned forward where she placed her hands on the floor in front of her. She felt filthy, like this was never supposed to happen, but she enjoyed it. Strange feelings occurred suddenly, and without warning. Hideko smirked, but kept it to himself as he stood up.

"Don't…leave…me…" She turned her head to look at his feet. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as they flowed down her cheeks. Hideko went around to the front of her and squatted there. Her eye's followed as he moved the hair away from Jacey's face.

"I know it's scary, but don't fear it. Your body needed that release. I promise, if I knew it was not for the better of you I wouldn't have done it." She let out a slight nod. "As for leaving you. I am not that heartless as some may think of me as." He stood and picked up Jacey. Carrying her bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all as he carried her out of the room. She held onto him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck. He made sure no one was around as he walked her into his bathroom. "You can use my bath to wash." He said quietly, putting her down. It was the first time that day Jacey noticed he had blushed and wondered if his demon side had taken over for that short period of time.

"Th-thank you." She said hesitantly, turning on the bath water. Hideko left the room as she took off all her clothes and got in. The warm water washed her free of any dirty feelings.


End file.
